Absorbent articles for personal hygiene, such as disposable diapers for infants, training pants for toddlers, adult incontinence undergarments, and/or sanitary napkins are designed to absorb and contain bodily exudates, in particular large quantities of urine, runny BM, and/or menses (together the “fluids”). These absorbent articles may comprise several layers providing different functions, for example, a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent core disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet, among other layers, if desired. Ideally, the parts of the article that can be felt by the consumer and/or the wearer connote softness. These parts include the topsheet, backsheet, barrier cuffs, waist band, and/or wings. There is a continuing need for articles with improved softness that can benefit contact with the wearer's skin. Applicants recognize that glyceride copolymers can serve as such a softening active.
While not being bound by theory, Applicants believe that the uncharged nature and/or the low degree of oligomerization of the disclosed glyceride copolymers result in the desired improved softness.